Why Law School?
by Lunawolf5
Summary: The boys are stuck in the bunker. For three days. Dean is bored and asks a question that has been on his mind for years but never got the chance to ask it. DONT OWN! Comments about the story and not spelling and grammar please. Don't make any money of this.


They were snowed in.

As in 6 feet of snow covering the entries to the bunker. And Dean was not going to drive his Baby in weather that he could not control her with. The bunker even shook with the wind when it got really bad.

So they were stuck. They had enough food and water and since they were on their own power system they didn't need to worry about that.

But it was two days since the start of the storm. And Dean was going absolutely nuts.

He was passing and wondering. He had seen all the movie they own like six times. And Sam refused to let him watch Netflix with such a huge library at their fingertips.

"Come on! I'm bored!" Dean whined on the third evening trapped together.

"Read a book, Dean," Sam said flipping a page to a book on swamp monsters in South America.

"But I don't want to!" Dean huffed. He then slides out of his chair dramatically and onto the ground.

"Stop being a baby. Go work on the cars or, I can't believe I am saying this, watch some porn." Sam said not looking at his brother.

"I have read all my magazines! I have no new material!" Dean yelled angrily.

Sam was finally fed up with Dean's whining. "Then clean! I don't know Dean! Seriously!"

Dean went silent for a little while after that. Sam huffed and went back to reading. Dean was quiet for so long Sam thought he had left or fallen asleep.

Both were possible with the elder brother.

"Why law school?" Dean said quietly finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Sam asked not sure he heard the other right.

Dean got up and sat back down to look at Sam as he played with a pencil scribbling some doodles as he leaned his chin on his open palm before he spoke again.

"You are smart. You could have done literally anything you wanted to. Could have been a doctor and would have been way more helpful now. So why pre-law?" Dean asked not looking at Sam.

Sam just sorta started at his brother. It had been years since he was in school. Why was Dean asking that now!?

"Why now after all these years are you asking that?" Sam asked confused.

"Always wondered and never had the chance to ask," Dean said with a shrug. "You don't have to answer I was just wondering."

Sam was quiet for a long time. So long that Dean was getting up to leave, to do whatever it was he was about to do.

"You," Sam muttered catching Dean's attention.

"Huh?" Dean asked stopping.

"You. You're the reason I did law school." Sam said again clearing his throat. Dean looked back to his brother.

"You're going to have to explain that better," Dean said sitting back down.

"I knew we were tight on money when we were younger. I knew you sometimes had to do things you weren't proud of to get us food. I knew that you sometimes stool money when Dad didn't leave us enough. I mean I don't know everything you did to keep us alive and going when we were younger. But I knew enough. So when I was given the chance to do something I choice law to help people who were in similar situations as we were. To help hunters. To help you if you ever went to jail." Sam explained, his book completely forgotten.

Dean nodded along. "Huh…"

"Ya…." Sam went back to his book. He was hoping Dean would leave it for now. But of course, he was wrong.

"So you left to protect me and other hunters from the law system?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"I wanted a normal life, Dean. I didn't want to see you die. I didn't want to see Dad die. I didn't want to see everyone we knew and cared about die. I wanted to live peacefully aware. Nothing more." He said honestly.

"Well, you tired," Dean said tapping the table before going to walk away.

"If you had gone to college what would you have done?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"If I had the grades and the time and patience to go you mean," Dean said looking back at his brother.

"It wasn't your fault. You knew you wouldn't be in one school for long. It was Dad who cheated you out of that. So if you had the chance what would you have gone into?" Sam asked again.

Dean looked away for a moment before looking back to Sam. "Whatever kept me with you."

And that was it. Dean walked away leaving Sam to think about that. And for some reason that was the only job, Sam could see Dean doing.


End file.
